


[Podfic] There's Your Moral

by jribbing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Beware vocal fry, Everything's a metaphor, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Dean Winchester, Trauma, You always were one deep little son of a bitch, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing
Summary: He was twelve. It was January. Dean handed him a shotgun. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] There's Your Moral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Your Moral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933147) by [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing). 

> “…in times of storm, we mustn’t allow the storm to enter ourselves; rather, we have to find peace inside ourselves and then breathe it out.”  
\- Lawrence Weschler
> 
> Set anytime post 8x13
> 
> I am by no means a whizz at this podfic business, but I thought it would be nice to give everyone the option. I apologize for the vocal fry, and if you know that bothers you, then best to avoid! Thanks guys!

[There's Your Moral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933147)

**Author:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

**Reader:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

**Length:** 1:04:25

**Download:** [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jzb6vgcuvozpqpp/There%2527s_Your_Moral.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
